


Bootylicious: Tyrannosaurus Sex

by Doctor_Happy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Ass Play, Dildos, Dinosaurs, F/M, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Happy/pseuds/Doctor_Happy
Kudos: 4





	Bootylicious: Tyrannosaurus Sex

Finally after a long week of unpacking and organizing all their things in their new home, the Tyrannosaurus Rex couple bask themselves into a brand new luxurious hot tub jacuzzi that've just been installed in their backyard. Both with no swim clothing or any clothing.

Both rexes have been sitting in the tub for about thirty minutes feeling the warm foaming water run their naked skins, both relaxed and relieved from all the long painful work and exhaustion of unpacking, very long and slow that neither had any time for any amorous actions in a week. But Jayce, the male Tyrannosaurus Rex, was about to make a change. 

The view of his naked lover's melon-size breasts misted and glazed by the steaming mist coming from the water fueled his rod with blood forming into a ripeful erection.  
First thing to come in mind was to seduce his spouse into some good ol' vaginal penetration in the tub. Thinking back before the move Jayce has done quite plenty of classical vaginal sex on Janice, maybe something more diverse.

The male rex flipped around and surfaced his back out of the water lining it flat like a bridge supporting himself with his forearms on the edge of the tub and knees on the seat making sure his lower backside is facing the direction of the female rex who is resting both her eyes, kicking back in the boiling water.

"Hey Janice. I'm thinking of something to snack on, anything you'd like?" He asked in a casual tone moving his tail aside for a full view.  
Hearing his question Janice lifted her head from the edge opening both her eyes, and what she found herself looking at she drew a surprised blown away face as if she saw the face of some lord of a utopian afterlife. Big, beefy, round and spherical-- best words that fit the description of the male Tyrannosaurus Rex's wet dripping butt being swayed side to side presentingly to the female Tyrannosaurus, all made the ass look so appetizing. If this was an anime world, Janice would lose all her blood out of her nose like a waterfall.

Janice stepped over bending a knee to level her headspace with Jayce's big rump. She placed her right hand right on the soft wet warm plump buttock rubbing her palm and fingers against the surface. There Janice felt a great increase in her mood of sexual buildup by that one touch, and a great increase in her craveness as she grasped down on his asscheek holding it apart from the other allowing herself a view of Jayce's anus between his cheeks.

"Already found what I want-- some great big dinosaur booty" the female rex said in a soft tone sprinkled with lust lifting her left arm high up into the air and then swinging her hand down strucking the male rex's plump ass causing him to flinch and grunt from that teeth-gritting striking contact. Nonetheless he kept his ass out for her; a stinging red hand print forming on his left buttock. 

Janice slide her hands over to Jayce's waist where they hold down in place as she moved closer and pressed her nasals down on the vertical split of the Male's buttocks deeply inhaling air through her nose, then exhaled a cloud smoke out her mouth on the balls of the male rex. Then brought her lengthy wet tongue out resting it on the area above Jayce's testicles and slid her tastebuds upwards very slow making Jayce's knees to tremble like a branch being blown by the wind, her tongue sank down in his crevice where the tip of the tongue brushed on his anus and continued upwards. But the tongue didn't stop, the female rex trailed her tongue over to the male Rex's right buttock, then over to his left, then right, and left realizing she was coating his big butt with her saliva.  
Jayce found himself in a toe curling state, that tongue of Janice's massaging on his low backside. It felt like it could be a type of massage at a spa. It sure is leaving his tongue hanging out of his open mouth. 

Then came what feels like lips, to confirm for himself Jayce looked over his shoulder getting a few of his wife touching his round ass with her lips repeatedly kissing both buttocks leaving pink kiss marks. Jayce thrusts his hips as Janice kept kissing. After covering his butt with about twenty kisses, Jayce felt his plump soft buttocks penetrated by Janice's dino snout-- once again brought her drooling tongue out and forced that wet mouth organ of her's through the tight doorway entrance of the male rex's anus making his muscles wince and lock in place for a moment, unintentionally flexing. Vocals let out a harsh low groan and his eyelids squeezing shut.

Was there that the female rex began working her tongue having it squirm and roll around inside the male rex. The heavy huffs and puffs sounded like he couldn't bare the sensation, but did not protest or pulled away even though it felt like a large slimy fat worm dancing in his rectum making his entire skin to quiver feeling like a swarm of insects crawling underneath. He did offer Janice a 'snack' after all.

Soon his woeful reaction downed out and a gleeful wave of sparks ignited in the Jayce's veins and there he found himself admiring the work of Janice's long reptilic mouth organ. Small drips of white fluid began dropping bit by bit from his hot throbbing rod. This extraordinary play feels like a reward given from the angels. Jayce moved his hips back and fourth slowly to work with Janice's tongue each time she slithered out back in after pulling out mildly. He did his best to savior the feel of Janice's tongue playing inside his booty hole. 

Wanting more of the male Rex's big ass, the female pressed herself as close as she can opening her mouth caressing his buttocks in her maw grazing her teeth along the skin of his round butt like if she was devouring it like a feral being, but not punching holes of course, with that her tongue slithered further deep reaching an area untouched by her saliva. This pushed Jayce to a new tense up edge, a deep gasp took his breath away and a harsh flinch feeling his hole being probed deeper with tingly biting. Janice must've carried away. Jayce now being overwhelmed by her rough tongue play. 

"I-I think that's... enough" he said in a heavy voice. But oh no she was keeping up with her tongue and mouth continuously impaling abrasively, and chewing as if she's chewing a chew toy. The male rex couldn't handle the pressure any longer. But luck just arrive, Janice's tongue has finally made an exit. She gave one last saviouring bite on his left assckeek, then officially pulled out bringing herself up.

"You wouldn't mind if I claim this great dino booty, would you." Said Janice grinding her slit on Jayce's gluteal cleft.

"Not at all." Responded Jayce. He did want to try something new. 

Three minutes later the female rex focused back on the male rex wearing a strap-on harness with a pink reptilic version dildo standing horizontally between her legs.  
Looking back at her, the male rex wiggled his butt again ready for the process.

"Let's see what you're made of" Janice grasped her hands on Jayce's hips pressing the head of the dildo against his anus.  
"One. Two. Three!" Using her force on her hips, the female rex performed an aggressive thrust slapping her pelvic area onto the male Rex's ass and pushing the whole dildo into his saliva-lubed rectum that made him yell loudly and his body to tensefully lock. Not once was he expecting for her to go all rough.

"FUCK!" Jayce shouted gritting his teeth, grasping on the edge of the tub so hard it could break in his grasp, eyes shut tightly and muscles burning and lightly spasming and his inner walls clenching down on the toy.  
Janice moved her hips side to side shifting her rubber cock around making Jayce grunt more and even scratch down on the edge.

Then came her thrusts pushing and pulling the dildo in and out of Jayce's tailhole. Soon his body tending dropped down allowing the male rex to enjoy the penetration he was receiving. With each thrust Janice gave, Jayce pushed his butt back against her to assist. Detailed textures scratching against his inner walls making his rock hard dino penis throb and twitch. Little to their knowledge, their next door neighbors have been watching and recording since Jayce presented himself.

The sexual energy grew at its high peak causing the female rex to thrust harshly and aggressively to her dino lover to where she was bouncing his cheeks. Both moans turned into grunts again and back to moans but more loud clear dream-like moans.  
Janice gave her final thrust and Jayce struck at his climax spewing hot dino semen into the hot tub with one final loud grunt: Muscles locked once more and the inner anal walls tightened up so much that he thought it would break the dildo. Luckily it didn't. Then he eased down with soft huffs and pants, beaten up from all that pegging by his spouse.

Keeping the dildo lodged up inside the male Rex's anus, Janice leaned forward laying down on his back with her arms wrapped around his torso.  
"This time you'll be the one laying an egg" she said teasingly.

End.


End file.
